Psychotic Love Rewrite
by 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN
Summary: Rewrite of original Psychotic Love, same story though.What if Tsukune was one year younger than Moka, and the same age as Kokoa? TsukuneXKokoa First fanfic -.- don't be too harsh T for cussing, maybe i'll write a lemon who knows? Favorite, Comment, and share. I know this isn't Facebook, but please do.
1. Welcome to Yokai Academy

Psychotic Love

Written by 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN, Co-Author is BitterSweetLover

4NGEL: Okay this is a rewrite

BitterSweetLover: Okay! Guys, first fanfic. And, I'm a co-author. Sweet.

4NGEL: Ok miss co-author can you do the disclaimer?

BitterSweetLover: Um. No. I don't want to, i'm your lazy Imouto. Get Kokoa.

4NGEL: NO JUST DO IT! Onii-chan might get killed. ._.

BitterSweetLover: Hai, hai. We don't own any characters involved with this story! :D They all belong to Ikeda Akihisa. We are responsible for the plot and reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for your support! No flames please. (:

4NGEL: Italic: Kokoa thoughts Italic Bold: Tsukune thoughts Enjoy~

BitterSweetLover: Enjoy minna(:

Chapter 1

"Best friends?"

"Yup! Bestest friends!"

A little boy and an ecstatic little girl held pinkies sealing the promise.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 5:28 AM.

Tsukune groaned as he lazily got out of bed. It was his first day at his new high school, Yokai Academy. He proceeded to do some morning stretches and looked at the clock again. Shit! I overslept! The bus was there at 5:30! Panic instantly spread through Tsukune while doing his usual routine of showering, teeth brushing, clothe changing, and cooking finishing in about 4 minutes, which by the way, was pretty amazing. As soon as possible he sprinted out the door of his apartment with his luggage and a piece of toast in his mouth. Thankfully, the bus was still there when he arrived. Tsukune let out a big puff of air in relief and proceeded to drag his luggage up the steps.

To say that the bus driver was creepy was an understatement, most of his face was overshadowed by his cap, he had a dark persona, two glowing eyes, and lastly a thick cigar hanging from his mouth.

They drove into a dimly lit tunnel in absolute silence for about what felt like 3 minutes until the bus driver finally decided to speak.

"I would say that that school you're going to is scary as hell, but I think you already knew that Mr. Aono." were the first words that the bus driver uttered the entire ride.

"Yes, that's true. Yokai Academy, the school for monsters made by monsters, this should be interesting." Tsukune was slightly shocked that the bus driver had known his name, but his family was famous after all.

"Ah, interesting ey? Well we're here boy." As the bus screeched to a halt. Tsukune got up and walked to the opening doors of the bus.

"Thanks for the warning, I have a feeling we'll see each other a lot more in the future." he thanked.

"Now why would that be?" the driver had a mischievous glint in his yellow eyes.

"Don't know, I just feel it." Tsukune walked off of the bus while overlooking the red sea. While the bus turned around and headed back into the tunnel, Tsukune picked up his baggage and walked to his destination and new school. _**Yokai Academy here I come!**_

X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! was the last noise that the alarm clock could make before being crushed to oblivion. I was having a good dream too. Kokoa thought while getting up from a promise made a long, long time ago. **(A/N 4NGEL: in a galaxy far far away. jk xD**) Stupid school and waking up early. The girl got off the bed then stumbled upon her lovely oak dresser, pulling out her red and white blouse with a green mini-skirt. (A/N BSL: This is her uniform btw) She spent over 5 minutes brushing her hair** (A/N 4NGEL: Really it takes girls this long to brush hair. BSL: Um. Yes. And it hurts too!)** and pulled her fiery strands into 2 pigtails. Being satisfied with how she looked in the mirror, Kokoa went to go make breakfast.

She quickly ran down the hardwood stairs and began her long, tedious task. The pan sizzled as she cracked the white eggs. The toaster made a distinct DING! as she turned to remove the bread from the metal contraption. Humming in content, she put her masterpiece on a plate. She made a gorgeous breakfast of eggs, lightly toasted white bread, and a small hash brown with ketchup on the side. A smile lit up her face as she sighed in content with what she had prepared.

After scarfing it down like a wolf, she ran out with her bag to her new high school. For a vampire the run wasn't long or tiring, it was a simply a jog.

When she got there, the new students were hoarding themselves into the gymnasium. By the time she entered, almost everyone was seated so she took the closest seat she could find.

"Hey babe, you new here?" The guy right next to her said.

_Great. I can't even get past the entrance ceremony without someone hitting on me._

"Yes, now butt off." Kokoa was obviously annoyed by now.

"Feisty. I like 'em feisty." He was getting closer now and she could smell his breath. It was like dumpster diving with a herd of elephants taking a dump all over the place, making her gag.

"Fuck off already!" Kokoa was about to burst. _Seriously?! He thinks he's good enough for an almighty vampire?! What a joke!_

"How 'bout we go behind the school after this damn ceremony." That was the most repulsive idea she has ever heard.

"NO!" She has had enough. That was the final straw! "In no way will I ever dirty myself in anyway with such a low, disgusting monster!" after that was said, everyone's attention was centered on them. Kokoa kicked as hard as she could successfully sending the thug flying through the wall.

"Continue on please."

X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X=X_X

Kokoa chose the corner seat next to the window and began to stare out of it. Fall was apparent and the orange and red leaves littered the ground. It looked peaceful, almost serene.

"Hello class, my name is Cal Heart Volne Fall, and I will be your teacher from now on." A tall fit man standing in front of the class began to speak. "How about we do introductions?"

Before the first person could start, the door slammed open to reveal a boy with raven black hair, and dark blue eyes popped in with everything perfect and in place. All the girls were already ogling him. A bunch of stupid ugly girls. Kokoa turned back towards the window.

"Sorry! I got… side tracked." I wonder doing what, probably making out with a girl. Must be an Incubus.

"No problem, this always happens on the first day. What's your name, young man?"

"Tsukune Aono." Kokoa's head whipped straight to the boy in front of the class. _ Tsukune Aono? The Tsukune Aono? That amazingly hot guy is Tsukune? The dorky Tsukune? What? Did I just say amazingly hot? What the hell happened to him?_

"Thank you Tsukune, please take the seat next to Ms. Shuzen over there." **_Shuzen?_**

Tsukune peered to the corner and saw a flash of vermilion** (A/N BSL: It's a shade of orange and it's kind of bright red also. 4NGEL: I was going to go with orangy-red, but no. Imouto is a girl so lets search up the exact name of the color. BSL: Mou, it was too fail okay! )** hair being hidden with the girls arms. Kokoa. _**This is going to be a fun year.**_

"Hello Kokoa, its been a couple of years hasn't it?" Tsukune was bending over her table. Kokoa peeked her head out just enough to see all the girls glaring daggers at her, she sent all of them off with a glare of her own. If looks could kill, one would say a massacre had just occurred.

"Um… Yeah. It has been a while Tsukune." Kokoa obviously didn't know what to say.

"I missed you. Let's catch up later okay?" Tsukune returned with a smile, causing Kokoa to blush.

Per say all the guys were shocked. This one guy just talked to the girl who sent another guy out the gym because he was hitting on her, and make her blush.

It didn't take long for the class to finish, and the pair were out the door to go to their new dorms.

"So… Tsukune… how's it been?" Kokoa meekly asked. _YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 6 YEARS AND YOU ASK HIM "HOW'S IT BEEN?"_

"Since I got to travel, it's been pretty good. You?"

"Oh just the same old same old."

"I could tell you haven't changed much since I last saw you."

"How did I change?"

"Well… you're a lot prettier than I remember, and you are turning into a fine young woman?"

Kokoa had to avert her eyes away so he wouldn't and couldn't see a giant red blush slowly creeping on her face.

"Thanks…" muttering. Something sparked in her, she didn't know what it was it was gone as fast as it came.

_I wonder if he still remembers that promise…_

"Hey Tsukune-"

"This is where we have to part ways, my dorm is over there." Tsukune turned to leave but hesitated and turned back. "Sorry did I cut you off on something?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

The two split and went to their assigned rooms. **_Does she still remember that promise?_** He probably won't remember that silly little promise from back then. After unpacking the two were too tired to go and get food, so they just went to sleep.

The next morning was routine. Kokoa actually felt happy to go whilst Tsukune was just as he always was in the morning, alert. The red head made her way to the front of the dorm and on to the path to the academy.

"The name's Mikage Kazegame and you look just like my next girlfriend." A tall guy with windswept brown hair stood in front of her pinning her against a wall.

"Really now? I'm surprised she would ever agree to be the girlfriend of a weak pathetic monster."

"Big talk for a small girl."

"I'm small but I can still kick your ass so hard you'd be constipated for life."

"Let's make a deal. If I beat you in a fight, you become my next girlfriend. If you win, you can choose whatever you want."

That have Kokoa a sadistic grin. "You're cocky, we're fighting in the clearing after school. Now move I need to get to class."

Unbenounced to her, a certain raven haired boy heard the entire conversation.

_Chapter 1 End_

**4NGEL: Alrighty, the first chapter of the rewrite is done. I'll get to the promise and stuff later, be patient. Till next time.**

**BSL: Ja ne, Minna!**


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2 Start

Since it was only the second day, nothing much happened in school. Kokoa was not only eager to get out of school since it was a living hell, but to show that unworthy monster his place for even talking to her.

Tsukune on the other hand was edgy for what was to come after school, sure he had faith in Kokoa, but he still didn't know what type of monster that Mikage guy was. _**I just hope she doesn't lose.** _

"Tsukune."

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response from being pulled out of his thoughts. He heard some snickering.

"What is the answer to this problem? You aren't day dreaming are you? This early in the year." She pointed to the board.

"85 radical 15xy" _**I learned this when I was five.**_

"That is correct, but please pay attention when I am giving a lesson Mr. Aono." Please, my pinkie toe is 1,000 times smarter than you.

The day went by pretty quickly, Tsukune, still not able to concentrate on any of his classes due to his worry. Kokoa on the other hand had the same problem except being the violent girl she is, was plotting on how and where she was going to hurt that cocky son of a- _RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG._

Finally, now I can go kick some ass. As soon as the redhead heard the bell, she picked up her stuff and sprinted straight to the clearing where she was going to fight. Even with her vampire speed, Mikage was already there popping his knuckles.

"Are you ready to become my girlfriend?"

XXXXXxx Scene Change: After the bell rang xxXXXXX

Finally the bell. All this is pissing me off. Tsukune saw Kokoa sprint off out of the classroom. He gave out a quick sigh.

"Tsukune do you want to walk with me back to the dorms?" A quirky girl asked.

"Sorry, I have to do something. Maybe next time?" Tsukune felt genuinely bad, but this was important. He couldn't let his childhood friend and crush come even close to losing. Sure he had faith in her ability to fight, but who was he kidding she was freaking Kokoa, Badass Girl Supreme, Elite vampiress, the dreaded S class monster. He was there just in case, he felt an odd aura from the Mikage guy. After all his thinking, he lost track of time, and started following the immense aura spikes.

KKKKKkk Scene Change:Back to Kokoa Present kkKKKKK

This guy is good, I have to admit, but he still isn't powerful enough to be my mate. Kokoa was caught in between thinking and dodging his fast attacks. Kou (who just recently arrived) was withstanding heavy damage do to Mikage's punches. She knew she would have to use one more burst of strength, but if she did that she would be out of energy. It was a risky plan, and it was all or nothing.

"Are you just gonna keep dodging and blocking? I thought you were going to be a lot more of a challenge with all that talk." Mikage was really getting on her nerves, unluckily for him it would mean a lot more power for him to block.

"No I was just testing you, I guess it's time to end this." After saying that, Kokoa utilized all her saved up rage and let over energy for the last combo of attacks.

_**She's not gonna last much longer , and she knows that. Her last option is to… oh no. Thats too risky. There's no way she would do that.**_ After thinking that, Tsukune saw Kokoa doing the "impossible." Tsukune looked over at Mikage and saw a sadistic glint in his eyes. Right before Kokoa's first attack was going to hit. A burst of Yokai appeared and knocked her back. Standing in the middle of that source of power was Mikage in his true form, a Karura. Just bloody fricking brilliant, he had to be one of those. **(A/N 4NGEL: A Karura is a eagle/human hybrid found in Japanese mythology)** It would be a lie to say that Kokoa began to panic at the sight of his Yokai. During that state of panic Mikage started a lightning fast combo of his own on Kokoa.

Tsukune who had been watching the entire time, was getting more worried with each new injury Kokoa was getting. He knew if this continued on she would lose. The pain Kokoa experienced was just too much to handle and she began blacking out. The last thing she felt was a new even bigger Yokai being released nearby followed by and angry voice.

"YOU DARE HURT HER?!"

Tsukune was beyond pissed, he wanted to rip Mikage limb from limb.

"Ha so much for all that big talk, that was too easy." Mikage had a sly grin on his face.

"YOU HURT HER!"

"So what? We had a deal. The vampire is mi-" Mikage was gloating now, much to his dismay.

"Let's make another deal. If I beat you she's mine." Tsukune was trying to control himself from killing him right there, but he needed the dimwit to recognize that she was his and to keep away from her.

"Fine if I can beat a vampire, how hard can you be?" That arrogance will be the death of him someday.. or well, today.

"You have no idea." The sky turned several shades darker while Tsukune was going through transformation. Calming brown eyes to electrifying reptile eyes, Raven hair to still black, but white highlights, demon horns sprouting out of the cranium, 2 inch claws forming at the fingers, and the biggest most terrifying feature, the black bat-like wings that looked like they were formed from shadows, sprouted from his back about 14 feet in wingspan. Per say he looked like something from your deepest darkest fears.

Instantly after the transformation was finished, Mikage lost all feeling to his legs and was sure he wet himself right there just looking at his opponent. Before he could blink, Mikage felt a pain in his face followed by a sickening _CRACK!_ combined with the sensation of flying through the air. Right before he was going to land, he was caught.

"That was for under estimating me." That voice could have never belonged to Tsukune, it was too dark, but it was. He sent another punch hitting Mikage straight for the clouds. Before Mikage could fly away he felt a deathening pain on his back. _**This is too fun. **_ And with that, Tsukune ripped the last possible thing that was holding the wing from the body.

"And that was for hurting KOKOA!" Tsukune position Mikage under him while falling in a dive bomb. At impact a cough of blood came from the hybrids mouth staining the opponent's face.

"DO YOU YIELD?!" Tsukune was ready to do more and or kill him.

"YES JUST STOP! YOU CAN TAKE HER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Mikage was scared out of his life.

"I am hell itself. Talk to her again and I will personally bring you down to my home." And with that he punched Mikage so hard, he should feel it till next year.

Tsukune transformed back and gently picked up the unconscious vampire and began to walk to the infirmary.

During the state of unconsciousness, the girl currently being carried felt safe for the first time in years as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Kokoa's Dream_

"Hurry up Tsukune we'll miss it!" A certain energetic girl was racing up the hill with a black haired boy was chasing after her.

"Wait up Kokoa!" He was getting out of breath.

When the two got to the top, an explosion overhead was heard. Fireworks of different colors and designs lit up the sky. A festival was taking place.

"This is great!"

"Yeah, I know!"

The two 5 year old's hands were getting closer until they laced watching the beautiful display overhead.

_Dream End_

Kokoa jolted awake from her bittersweet dream/memory with Tsukune to find present Tsukune looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?" He was fairly calm.

"No I have to be-"

"Mikage's girlfriend right?" Tsukune was snickering after cutting her off.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"I kind of heard you two talking about it."

"Either way I have to be his girlfriend, just kill me now."

"Actually no, after I watched you lose, I challenged him. If I won, you have to be my girlfriend."

"You look fine, did you give up?"

"No I actually won. Thanks for your faith in me."

"So, you are going to be my new boyfriend. What makes you think you're good enough?"

"Does being a childhood friend give me points?"

"No."

"How 'bout this."

Tsukune began leaning closer to Kokoa's frail body on the bed, closing the distance making their lips meet. Kokoa's eyes almost fell out of their sockets when the connection was made. It was over the way it started quickly. The blushing blood sucker was facing the other direction attempting to hide the sight of her overheating face from the gorgeous guy sitting across from her.

**Tsukune-1 Kokoa-0**

"Seeya babe" Tsukune turned around to walk away from his new gaping girlfriend.

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!_

_Chapter 2 End_

**4NGEL: Man I'm tired. We've been getting more followers since the manga ended. Still sad about that**

**BSL: Well. Ugh. So drained. Just proof read this one. Anime has wrecked me. ONWARDS TO THE MANGA/LIGHT NOVELS. ; - ; I have no life.**

**4NGEL: Seeya still planning about how we're going to do the rest of the chapters.**

**BSL: DONE WITH LIFE. DONE WITH ANIME. DONE. Sayonara. Thanks for following.**


	3. Origins

Chapter 3

* * *

The new couple didn't get much sleep that night, heck they didn't get to sleep at all. The two were too busy thinking about the recent events that occurred a few hours before. After Tsukune left to go back to his dorms, Kokoa just sat in bed thinking about what just happened. She lost to that douche Mikage, then wakes up in the infirmary with Tsukune watching over her later telling her that he beat Mikage to have the rights to be her boyfriend. What type of a world was this? Right… one filled with dangerous, man-killing monsters. Her brain was too numb to think so she stumbled back to her dorm to get some sleep, but she couldn't. Sure, she might have had a tiny crush on the younger dorky Tsukune, but the Tsukune now seemed so different… he was more sadistic and seductive, she could say he could do a better job than an incubus. _Where did that dorky little kid go?_

Tsukune on the other hand was plotting on how to make his new girlfriend fall for him completely. It started off as a little crush when he first met her, but over the years they got to know each other, that tiny crush began to grow into deeper affections that he knew she would neither know nor accept and it was killing him inside. You see, young Tsukune was once a human, weak, scared, and most of all vulnerable. Tsukune hated it, he knew that his friend was an S class vampire, the strongest of all the Yokai, so he did what any stupid boy in love would do. He sought the power he wanted to be good enough or Kokoa. He went to the library to do research. He found an interesting article of human to yokai transformation.

"There have been many legends of humans turning into yokais under a contract. The first original monsters made a deal with the most powerful being in the world to become greater than what they already were. To achieve this the original monsters still humans, sacrificed their humanity to become something else, thus creating the term today, "monsters."

Tsukune sought out this being, traveling the world learning everything from when he was there. Even at a young age no one questioned him, for some odd reason. He found that place and with much courage, forged a deal.

"So what brings you here, young one?"

Tsukune couldn't describe the amount of power radiating from this light. He had gone through the tunnel that the natives said had according to legend, a mysterious and powerful spirit inside, but no one could ever find a way. Tsukune had just enough knowledge of the door separating the being from the human world.

"I have come to make a contract."

He was a little scared, but all he had to do was think of the cause he did all this work for.

"Oh why is that young one? How old are you, 12?"

"Yes, the reason I want to form this contract is to be strong enough to protect those I care about." Even for a twelve year old, he had much courage in his voice.

"Do you promise not to abuse this power that I am about to give you?"

"I do, I will only use it to help and to protect."

"Very well, It has been a while since my last creation, I have seen in your heart that what you say to me is true. You do know the sacrifice for this ritual correct?"

"I am aware of the terms, I am willing to give up my humanity to gain this power."

"Good answer. I will turn you into a brand new species of monster, I am aware that I will die soon so I shall give my remaining power to you. Beware with this power comes great darkness, conquer this and you shall take my place as the worlds strongest being."

"Thank you for your kindness, I promise I won't let you down."

"I shall transfer my essence into you now."

All Tsukune could see was the light getting brighter until he blacked out.

When Tsukune woke up again, he noticed his new surroundings. A forest. He felt a new weight on his back. The new monster turned around to see black shadow like wing sprouting from his back. He observed all the other changes that happened to him. Walking to a nearby river he gazed into his new reflection, he could barely recognize himself anymore. When a voice sprouted in his head.

_"Like the new look?"_

"Who's there?!"

_"I'm in your mind."_

"Is that you creator?"

_"Yes, I managed to use my remaining energy to create a… tutorial for you."_

"So you'll be training me with my new powers for a limited amount of time?"

_"When I have nothing left to teach, I will go away. I have created you as a demon, a guardian of hell. You are the very first demon, sure there is still the original death, but you are the guardian of hell. The darkness I warned you about is the demonic urges given with these new powers."_

"Oh ok. Whats the first lesson?"

_"Changing into human form."_

Then on from there, the creator mentored the young demon until he eventually had nothing left to teach and faded like he said. This process took 2 years, Tsukune experienced more pain than a grown man should ever be capable of. The years were harsh, but Tsukune kept his mentality for that one cause. Kokoa.

Tsukune was plotting on the what, 4th plot now? _**That's enough for today. Better get some sleep.** _Right when he was about to close his eyes… RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG _**You've got to be kidding me. **_

That morning, a half dead Kokoa walked out of the girls dorm to find her new "boyfriend" standing there ready for a new day. I swear, he still has the energy of that dorky little kid.

"Mornin' Kokoa." She was about to answer, but was cut off by the feeling another pair of lips on her own, instantly making blood rush to her head.

While the the kiss was still in motion, Kokoa having sensitive ears picked up on the whispers going on around.

"Tsukune picked her?!" "No way!" "I would totally be a better girlfriend than HER!"

Just to serve them right she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck to deepen the kiss, but ended soon after that. Tsukune was thrilled and stunned. _**SHE KISSED ME BACK!**_ _SERVES THOSE SLUTS RIGHT!_

Kokoa looked at Tsukune with confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" _CRAP I PROBABLY DID SOMETHING WRONG!_

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to kiss back." his voice slightly ecstatic.

"It's fine.. just how often are you gonna do something like that?"

"Since you kissed back… I'd say a lot more often."

"Just keep it low, I have a reputation to keep up."

"Fine."

The two walked to class together, apparently there was an important announcement.

"Class due to certain circumstances, this student could not come on the first day. Please introduce yourself Miss Tsubaki."

"My name is Megumi Tsubaki, I'll be your classmate from now on. It's nice to meet you, I hope you take care of me." _ She seems like every shallow girl here._ Waist length brown hair, hazel eyes, a average sized body, and the figure of a model. **TSUBAKI?! CRAP!**

Whispers were going on about her "Look at that bod!" "She's so hot" She didn't mind about that it was almost like she was used to it. She seemed to scan the classroom until her face lit up more, if that was possible.

"Tsukune-sama!" With that she was from in front of the class to Tsukune's lap in a record of .3 seconds. The classroom doubled over. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

_Chapter 3 End_

* * *

**4NGEL: Wow two chapters in two days. Sometimes I surprise myself.**

**BSL: DUuuuddeee. I'm so tired. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME. ; - ; Words make my eyes hurt. First day back at school. SOOOOO DONNEEEEEEE.**

**4NGEL: How do you think I feel? I wrote all this.**

**BSL: Hey, you wanted to. ;- ; Not stopping you there.**

**4NGEL: I do my best for my readers. If you guys read the original, you guys know who Megumi is, we're just fixing her up a bit. Till next time!**

**BSL: Well, see you guys soon! Thanks for reading. c:**


End file.
